Honoka's secret
by suicune64
Summary: Honoka has a secret... she is dating the leader of rival group A-Rise Tsubasa! Will the rest of Muse find out when Honoka starts acting weird and secretive? What will happen when they do? 100% tsubahono fluff with a little lemons with some Anju/Erena mixed in :) -My first fanfic ever- - NO LONGER ON HIATUS; 12/5/18-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, and at this moment I'm not sure where I want to go with it... suggestions are appreciated! Oh, and please go easy on me with the criticism and reviews.

* * *

"Since practice is over, anyone want to get a bite to eat?" Eli asked the group.

"Sorry, can't today, maybe next time. Bye everyone!" Honoka yelled as she raced out the door leading back into the school and down the stairs.

The door slammed shut and everybody that was left looked at each other and shrugged, thinking it wasn't that weird for Honoka to leave in a hurry because she might have to help out in the shop.

* * *

As Honoka was running out of school after gathering her things, she pulled out her phone to text someone.

To: Tsubasa-chan

"I'm just leaving school now, I should be there soon"

A few minutes later Honoka's phone goes off indicating she received a message, and reads the reply.

From: Tsubasa-chan

"I'll see you soon then babe ;)"

Honoka smiles and starts running a little faster to her destination. Along the way she passes by a street vendor selling various items ranging from random pieces of jewelry to other handmade things. As she was passing by, she spots a heart shaped necklace that splits into two pieces – kind of like a friendship necklace – that had the letters 'LO' on one half and 'VE' on the other so when put together it spelt out 'love'.

Honoka smiled and thought " _This is really cute, I hope Tsubasa-chan will like it"_ as she picked it up and payed for it. After getting sidetracked, she hurries to the cafe where she was meeting Tsubasa.

As Honoka enters the cafe she looks around for Tsubasa, where she spots her sitting at a table towards the back looking out of a window with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I hope I'm not too late" Honoka says smiling while walking over to the table to sit down.

Tsubasa looks at Honoka and smiles, "You're fine, I just got here a few minutes ago myself".

Honoka reaches into her pocket and pulls out one half of the necklace she bought to give it to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-chan, I saw this on my way here and thought of you...I hope you like it"

Tsubasa looks at it and gasps. Looking at it, she see's that it says 'LO' on it and smiles.

"I love it, Honoka-chan! Will you help me put it on?"

Honoka gets up to stand behind her girlfriend and puts it on her. After she sits back down she pulls out the other half of the heart to put it on.

"I love you, Honoka-chan"

"I love you too, Tsubasa-chan!"

The two girls then start to look over the menu and end up ordering some tea and cake for the both of them. Soon, their food arrives and after they are done eating they leave the cafe to head to the movies.

* * *

"Heh making out in the back row of the theater is always fun" the ginger said while laughing, and reaches out her hand to hold her girlfriends.

The brunette looks over at Honoka and asks "Are you still staying over for the weekend?"

"Of course! It's a good thing today is Friday, I just need to grab some things for the weekend" Honoka answered while walking down the street towards her home.

"By the time we get there and grab your things, it'll be time to go meet up with Anju and Erena."

Soon, they arrive and head up to Honoka's room for her to pack. After she gathers all the things she needs, they head out to a park a little ways down the street where they are meeting with the rest of A-Rise.

* * *

They arrive to the park and can see Anju and Erena sitting on a bench with their arms around each others waist.

The two walk up to them smiling. "You two love birds ready to go?" Tsubasa asks.

The couple sitting on the bench nod and stand up. The group then heads to Tsubasa's house

"I'm kinda glad my parents left this morning and won't be back for a week" Tsubasa says absentmindedly while giving Honoka's hand a squeeze. Honoka looks over at her and kisses her cheek and smiles. "Me two, maybe we'll finally have some time to ourselves" she whispers into her girlfriends ear. Tsubasa blushes and nods while they walk a little faster to catch up with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Late that evening at Tsubasa's house_

The 4 girls had just finished eating dinner and were hanging out in Tsubasa's room. "What should we do tomorrow?" Tsubasa asked the other three.

"We could go into the city and look around, maybe do some Karaoke?" Anju suggested.

"That sounds like fun, and maybe we find somewhere to eat lunch too?" Honoka added. The rest agreed to the plans and got ready for bed. While changing into her pajamas, Honoka's phone went off. She checked it and saw a text from Umi.

From: Umi

Don't forget practice tomorrow morning and don't be late! We're all meeting at the shrine at 6am sharp.

"Tch..." _I wasn't going tomorrow anyways.._ She thought.

Honoka rolled her eyes and put it away without replying. Tsubasa looked over at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just Umi being Umi" Honoka said. After Tsubasa laid out a futon for Erena and Anju, everybody laid down to get some sleep. Honoka put her arms around her girlfriend while Tsubasa laid her head on her chest.

They looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss. As they were pulling away from each other they both whispered "I love you" and smiled.

Down on the futon, Anju and Erena were in a similar position with Anju laying on Erena's chest cuddling each other.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Anju playfully pouted at her girlfriend. Erena just chuckled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

"There, is that better?" She asked.

"Much better" Anju replied, yawning and settled back down to fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **~With the rest of Muse~**_

It was almost 6am and time for practice and everybody was there except for one.

"Looks like almost everyone is here, we're only missing Honoka" Eli said.

"Knowing her, she's either just waking up or still sleeping.. I'll call her" Umi sighs and pulls out her phone to dial Honoka's number. "She didn't answer" _She is so going to get it_ "I'll try texting her instead" Umi said and opens up a new message.

To: Honoka

You better not still be sleeping and are on the way here.

We're all waiting for you to get here

"I'll try calling her" Eli said. A few moments later, she gets the same results as Umi. "She isn't answering." A few tries later and with still no answer, Eli also sends a message.

To: Honoka

We need to start practice but can't do much without you here. Please hurry!

Kotori also pulls out her phone and sends her childhood friend a text

To: Honoka-chan

Everyone is here, please get here soon

When it's 6:15, Umi, now very annoyed tries calling her again, and with no answer sends a text.

To: Honoka

Honoka! Answer me!

"It doesn't look like she's coming this morning. Why don't we practice what we can and find Honoka later?" The designated mother of Muse, Nozomi says to the group. They all agree, albeit reluctantly, and starts practice.

* * *

Tsubasa was the first to wake up. Still wrapped up in Honoka's arms, she looks up and quietly laughs because her girlfriend was drooling in her sleep. _I wonder what she's dreaming about?_ Tsubasa thought. She then wiped some of the drool off her girlfriend's face and kisses her. Honoka scrunches up her face and opens her eyes a little and she see's her girlfriend looking down at her smiling.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Tsubasa says.

"Mmm morning, babe" Honoka smiles up at her. "What time is it?" she then asks.

"Almost 9am... those two down there aren't awake yet, let's wake them up so we can eat breakfast." Tsubasa said. She gets up and nudges them to wake up. It takes a few minutes but then everybody is awake and headed down stairs to make something to eat. As they were getting things out to make pancakes and eggs, Honoka checks her phone and sees several missed calls and some text messages from Eli, Umi, and even Kotori. She sighs when she reads some of them and typed a reply to Umi.

To: Umi

Sorry! I couldn't come this morning to practice with you guys. I thought I told you last night but I guess I forgot, oops! Heheh :P

After breakfast they head upstairs to get ready for the day. It's almost 11am when they leave to head to a karaoke bar.

* * *

Soon they arrive and head to a room.

"So who want's to go first? How about we go in couples?" Tsubasa asks the other three. They agree and first up is Honoka and Tsubasa. They look through the song list and ends up choosing "Wake Up" by AAA. They then start to sing (One piece anyone?)

 _"Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever  
Mae e tsukisusumu no sa  
Kawaru koto no kizuna wa kitto "yume no hate" terashidasu  
Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!  
We are the one! Go ahead!  
_

 _Jiyuu dake ga rashinban sa We are best friends  
Ore-tachi no RUUTO kore kara mo ore-tachi de kirihirakuze  
Zenryoku shissou no hibi wa Go east, Go west  
Tsugitsugi mitsukaru yaritai koto subete KURIA shite _

_Asa ga machikire nakute uzukidasu (I can not wait )  
Sorenara isso taiyou sora e to hikizuridashite GOOIN Go!_

 _Sou sa Shining! Running! Forever  
Yume no kakera hitotsu ni kasaneawase  
Gutto kitara sore ga TOREJAA sa  
Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever  
Mae e tsukisusumu no sa  
Kawaru koto no kizuna wa kitto "yume no hate" terashidasu  
Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!  
We are the one! Go ahead!_

 _Dare ni mo wakara nai mirai wa I feel so free  
Namima ni kirameku hirameki wo misugosu koto wa nai no sa  
Kanzen nenshou no hibi wa It takes us higher  
Ichido kimeta nara me wo sorasanai donna toki date_

 _Norikoeru tabi zawameku kanousei (I can not stay )  
Asu mo asatte mo atsuku hageshii WAKU WAKU no rensa daze!_

 _Sou sa Shining! Running! Forever  
Koukishin ni makasete omoi no mama mezasu basho e  
Sore ga ADOBENCHAA  
Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever  
Kokoro no chizu hirogete  
Chikara wo himeta kizuna wa kitto "yume no hate" tsukamitoru  
Never! Never! Never! Never stop it!  
We are the one! Go ahead!_

 _Let's go! Makase na nenryou nara mantan  
Sentou hitasura hashiru TOREJAA HANTAA  
Kibou wo buki ni fuan e no KAUNTAA  
Mukauze touzai nanboku mada mada tanoshimitan nai  
Kanata kara takaraka ni kagayaku takarasagashi wa owaranai_

 _Furikaeru tabi wakiagaru yuuki (I feel it)  
Kore kara mo zutto tsuyoku kagayake tachi dake no kiseki_

 _Sou sa Shining! Running! Forever  
Yume no kakera hitotsu nor kasane awase gutto ki tara sore ga TOREJAA sa  
Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever  
Mae and tsukisusumu no sa  
Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto "yume no hate" terashidasu  
Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!  
We are the one! Go ahead!_

They finish and Anju and Erena clap and stand up. "That was fun! I just love that song" Honoka says. Her and Tsubasa hand over the mics to Anju and Erena and sit down. "It was, and your voice makes it 100 times better" Tsubasa says, putting her arm around Honoka's waist. Honoka blushes and says "I could say the same thing to you"

Erena and Anju scroll through the song list to find one to sing. They eventually agree on "Catch the Moment" by LiSA.

 _sotto hakidasu tameiki o suikonda koukai wa nigai aji nokoshite_

 _itsumo nande? kanjin na koto ienai mama tsugi no asahi ga kao dashiteru_

 _iya ni natta unmei o naifu de kirikizande_

 _mou ichido yarinaoshitara kimi ni deaenai kamo_

 _boku no koe ga hibiita toki ni hajimaru inochi no rimitto shinzou ga kaunto shiteru_

 _kanaetemo kanaetemo owaranai negai_

 _ase o kaite hashitta sekai no byoushin wa itsuka tomatta boku o oiteyuku_

 _ato nankai kimi to waraeru no?_

 _tameshiterunda boku o Catch the Moment_

 _ikko shiawase o kazoeru tabi ni kawatteiku mirai ni obieteshimau kedo_

 _aijou no tane o taisetsu ni sodateyou_

 _buatsui kumo mo yagate tsukiyaburu ka na_

 _kimi no koe ga hibiita boku no zenshin o kayotte shinzou no doa o nokku shiteru_

 _"okubyou" demo akechaunda yo shinjitai kara_

 _nannimo nai to omotta hazu no ashimoto ni itsuka fukaku tashika na ne o hayasu_

 _arashi no yoru ga kita to shitemo yuraidari wa shinai_

 _nandodemo_

 _oitsuitari oikoshitari kimi ga fui ni wakannakunatte_

 _iki o shita taimingu ga au dake de ureshikunattari shite_

 _atsumeta ichibyou o eien ni shiteikeru ka na_

 _boku no koe ga hibiita toki ni hajimaru inochi no rimitto shinzou ga kaunto shiteru_

 _kanaetemo kanaetemo owaranai negai_

 _ase o kaite hashitta sekai no byoushin ga itsuka tomatta boku o oiteyuku_

 _ato nankai kimi to waraeru no?_

 _tameshiterunda boku o Catch the Moment_

 _nogasanai yo boku wa_

 _kono toki o tsukame Catch the Moment_

They sing a few more songs and decide it's time to leave and find somewhere to eat.

"So where should we go to eat?" Anju asks the group.

"What about there?" Honoka asks and points to a cafe a little ways up the street.

"Sounds good to me, what about you two?" Tsubasa asks her two friends.

"It's fine with us!" Erena answers. They walk up to the door leading into the cafe and before they can open a phone starts ringing. They all look at their phones looking to see who's it was.

"Ah, it's mine. Hold on." Honoka answers the phone without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

" _Honoka! Why did you miss practice this morning?!"_

"Who is it Honoka?" Tsubasa asks her girlfriend.

" _Who was that? Honoka?"_

"Um sorry I'm busy so I gotta go! I'll call you back later. Bye!"

" _Wai-"_ Honoka hangs up the phone and turns to her girlfriend. "It was Umi.. I'll just call her back later I guess"

They finally head into the cafe and they find a table to sit down. They look over the menu and decide on some pastries and coffee. After receiving their order and finish eating, they head out to browse some shops.

* * *

 ** _~With the rest of Muse~_**

After being hung up on, Umi stares at her phone with her mouth open. She was getting annoyed. "That Honoka! She said she was busy and just hangs up on me. I heard someone in the background but I couldn't tell who it was. She is so going to get it Monday morning." Kotori smiles sympathetically and rubs Umi's back trying to calm her down.

"Maybe she has a secret boyfriend!?" Hanayo gasps, making Rin nod her head excitedly. The rest collectively roll their eyes at their friends antics.

"Yeah right. Sorry to burst your bubble Hanayo, but I don't think that's very likely. Nico laughs.

"Whatever, I'll ask her later." Umi said, calming down some. She smiles a little and thanks Kotori.

* * *

 _ **~With A-Rise/Honoka~**_

After browsing and doing a little shopping, the group of 4 head back to Tsubasa's house.

"Today was fun, but it's getting a little late so I think Anju and I are going to get going." Erena said. She then picks up her and Anju's stuff and they get ready to leave.

"It was great seeing you guys! We should do this more often" Honoka says smiling. Tsubasa agreeing with her girlfriend and says goodbye to the two. After they leave Tsubasa gives her girlfriend a look and grabs her hand and runs upstairs.

"Why the hurry?" Honoka asks her. "Because I wanted to do this" Tsubasa leans towards Honoka and kisses her. The two start making out and only stop when they run out of oxygen. Tsubasa was about to go in for another kiss, but Honoka stops her.

"Wait a second, I promised Umi I would call her back. Then we can continue this" She smirks and winks at her girlfriend and pulls out her phone.

After ringing a few times, Umi finally answers.

 _Hello, Honoka. You finally going to tell me why you missed this morning and hung up on me earlier?_

"Heheh sorry about that Umi. I had things to do today. I'm sorry I thought I told you yesterday. And sorry for hanging up on you earlier but I was in the middle of something. I promise I will be at practice Monday morning before school."

 _If I need to, I will come over to your home Monday morning just to make sure you are awake on time._

"Umi! You don't need to do that. I will wake up on time, I just have to set my alarm for earlier than I need to wake up."

 _Fine, just don't forget. Bye_

"Bye!" Honoka hangs up the phone and puts it on the charger. She turns around and smirks at Tsubasa.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

A/N: I typed this up pretty fast, so please let me know if I made any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N; I apologize for the long hiatus, I had lost my motivation, but I am back now and will try to update at least twice a week. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :) By the way, if you lovely readers want lemons, let me know and I will try to add some, but for now I will leave it out. Now, this chapter might be a little short because I don't have a lot of time at this moment, but I will get some more writing done later for another update. Enjoy!*

Ater having a nice and relaxing weekend with each other, it was now Monday and time for school.

*BEEP BEEP* A loud alarm went off waking up the two girls. Tsubasa reached over to turn off the alarm and to try and get her girlfriend off of her. "Honoka, it's time to wake up now, we have to get to school." Honoka groaned "Ugh, 5 more minutes.." is what she said, but came out muffled from her face being pushed into a pillow. Tsubasa stands up and chuckles. "Don't make me push you out of this bed. Because I will. Better yet, I'll just go get some ice cold water" She grins triumphantly as she watches her girlfriend jump out of bed like her ass was on fire.

"I'm up! I'm up! Please no water!" Honoka whines and looks at the time. "Um, why are you waking us up an hour before we actually need to wake up? I'm going back to bed" she yawns and was about to lay back down but was stopped by the hand on her shoulder. Honoka turns around and see's a smirk on her girlfriends face. "I woke us up early because I thought we could use a shower. Together." She raises an eyebrow and watches a blush appear on the gingers face. "Tsubasa. You are a genius." Honoka says as she rushed over to the brunette and slams her lips onto hers. They separate for a second "Sooo, I take that as a yes?" and Tsubasa starts leading them backwards into the bathroom, kissing each other on the way.

*TIME SKIP*

After having their fun (A/N; if you know what I mean _( ͡° ʖ ͡°))_ and getting dressed into their school uniforms, it was time to head out. They walked with each other until it was time to split up and head different ways to their respective schools.

"Babe, wait!" Tsubasa yells after her girlfriend. Honoka turns around and looks at her questionably. "Did you forget something, Honoka?" She looks confused for a second and then it dawns on her. They both look around to see that no one else is around and lean in to kiss each other. They pull apart smiling. "I'll see you later hopefully, and good luck today with the rest of Muse." Honoka chuckles "Heh, thanks. I love you" It makes a wide grin to appear on Tsubasa's face as she replies "I love you too!" They then continue on their way to their schools.

Honoka was walking up to the entrance, when she hears someone yelling her name, well multiple someones. She looks up and see's her childhood friends walking towards her. She smiles when she see's Kotori, but when she looks at the disappointed stare of her other friend Umi, she gulps.

"So Honoka, want to tell me why exactly you missed practice?" Umi stops in front of Honoka with her hands on her hips, looking a little intimidating to her ginger haired friend. Kotori is just off to the side shaking her head at her girlfriend. "I swear I didn't mean to miss it, but I swore I told you I wouldn't make it because I was helping my parents with the shop that day." _Wow, smooth Honoka._ She thought to her self. Umi lessened her glare a little and sighed. "Next time try to remember to let us know ahead of time so this doesn't happen again. You ARE coming to today's meeting and practice, _right Honoka?_ " Honoka clears her throat and squeaks out a yes. After that was said and done, the trio headed to class.

*TIME SKIP*

It was after school and Muse were meeting up in their club room before heading to the roof for practice. 8 out of nine members were already there waiting on, you guessed it, their leader. Before anyone could go look for her, the club room door opened up and the girls in the room could hear the tail-end of a conversation. "-you too. I have to go now, I just joined up with everyone. Mhm, bye." Honoka was smiling as she puts away her phone and when she looks up she saw that the other group members were looking at her. "Hey everyone! Let's have a good practice today and sorry for being a few minutes late, I had to answer a call from um.. my sister." _That's totally believable, right?_

Everyone else just shrugs it off and they head out to change and go to the roof to start practicing.

*Oops, another Time Skip*

Practice had just ended and everyone was hanging out on the roof, debating on what to do now. Honoka checks the time and internally swears because she has to hurry and head out to meet up with her girlfriend. "Great job today guys, I have to go now, so I'll see you all tomorrow" She opens the roof door and heads down the stairs to change back into her uniform and out of the school to quickly get to the place the two lovers were meeting up at.

*Alright, another chapter down. I hope it was okay and you readers liked it. Let me know if there were any mistakes. I apologize for the short chapter, but the next chapter should be longer. Until next time~*


End file.
